


Six Instances Of Curious Oddities In The Works Of The Late Photographer Mr. Henry Harrison Carmichael

by Meatball42



Category: Original Work
Genre: 5+1 Things, Awesome Cod - Freeform, Bad Ending, Corpses, Culture, Dark, Gen, Ghosts, Historical, Ridiculous Disambiguations, Specifically ethnocentrism, Wordcount of 666
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: 5 strange things Mr. Henry Harrison Carmichael took photos of, and 1 which took his life.





	Six Instances Of Curious Oddities In The Works Of The Late Photographer Mr. Henry Harrison Carmichael

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arithanas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/gifts).

The following programme describes our latest exhibit, an overview of the life and collections of Mr. Henry Harrison Carmichael. Mr. Carmichael was a well-respected inventor before he took up the burgeoning new field of photography. His extensive work in capturing mankind in real time has helped develop a new kind of science, with applications in academia, art, medicine, and the general welfare. Beyond the natural uses of the new technology, Mr. Carmichael was renowned for his more unusual works, which sought to expose some of the darkest mysteries of our world. This curated exhibit begins with Mr. Carmichael’s early work, and extends to the reveal of the exhibition he was working on when he met his untimely death.

1.

...many questions regarding the unknown child, who appeared in nearly a dozen portraits taken in private homes. The young boy can be seen hiding behind curtains, standing outside a window behind the individuals being photographed, and even alongside an entire family who were the subjects of a portrait. Although he must have been in full view of all involved during the photograph process, which can take several minutes, none of the families Mr. Carmichael photographed could identify the child, whose features were always blurred by development irregularities…

2.

...museum officials demanded refurbishment of their payment when not one out of a half dozen portraits of the artifact were suitable for display. Mr. Carmichael’s estate has since cast the blame upon the artifact itself; the odd origins of which include two deaths among an archaeological team, a period where the artifact appeared to have been stolen, and various accidents occurring in facilities where it was being held. Egyptian authorities, meanwhile, are demanding the return of the piece over objections from the scientific community… 

3.

...never afraid to explore untreaded ground. According to letters supplied by his family, Mr. Carmichael firmly believed that the art of photography could shine light upon mysterious and arcane areas. His first exhibition included several dozen pictures taken inside the London Royal Mortuary. The most famous photograph from that exhibition showed what enthusiasts have dubbed ‘the serenity of death’: an unidentified woman whose mysterious smile in her coffin entrances the viewer in one photograph, only to appear slack and expressionless in the next… 

4.

...amateur oceanic enthusiast prior to taking up photography, Mr. Carmichael’s first run of experimental exposures at his family’s cottage at Southend-on-Sea included two photographs of unnaturally large fish. The pair of cod seem to shimmer in the arms of a local fisherman, who, according to Mr. Carmichael’s notes, estimated their weight at nearly 7 stone, longer than any others caught in British waters. Strangely, reporters seeking to further the story were unable to locate the fisherman in the photographs, though many recalled a story of immense cod from eighty years prior… 

5.

...capturing the architecture of the cathedral, which was built around 1315 in the Year of Our Lord. The haze that surrounds the altar and the baptismal font was visible only in Mr. Carmichael’s photographs, seeming to corroborate the long history of reports at the cathedral of an ethereal presence. The Diocese has not commented on the nature of the photographs, which many suspect is evidence of the Holy Spirit’s presence on British soil. Meanwhile, the town has been blessed by an influx of the pious… 

1.

...resulting in two undeveloped rolls. Mr. Carmichael told his wife that the project would ‘revolutionize man’s understanding of the afterlife,’ shortly before his passing as he worked in his darkroom overnight. The rolls were due to be developed last week-end by a friend of Mr. Carmichael, but a small fire in the studio delayed their recovery. The mysterious circumstances have drawn attention from photography enthusiasts across the country, many of whom have traveled to London in advance of this exhibit to view the infamous photographer’s final work. The unveiling will take place to-morrow in the Grand Hall of the Lansby Hotel, in front of what will surely be several hundred excited fans… 


End file.
